Many electronic devices include displays and various types of sensors, such as proximity sensors. Displays in such devices are generally driven by a processor located on a circuit board disposed within the interior of a housing of the device. The processor of such devices typically receives signals from the sensors of the electronic device and uses those signals to control the device (e.g., to determine what visual content is output by the display). Various types of electrical connections and conductive lines transfer signals between sensors, processors, and other components of such electronic devices.